Bleached Hearts
by Angul345
Summary: - Things have finally calmed down for Naruto and his friends, as things began to return to normal after the long hard war. However, the Hokage assigns them a top secret mission...And that's when things go downhill. Landing in a world where everyone is dead and facing issues that even they can't handle, Team 7 isn't sure if things will EVER be the same again. [Bleach x Naruto xover]


_\- Oi, okay. And this second fanfic is based on characters only. No OC. Decided to do a crossover...Lets see how it works out shall we?_

...

Bleached Hearts

"MATSUMOTO!" A startled redhead flew upright only to meet the furious teal eyes and white hair she knew all too well. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of Squad 10. Her Captain.

...Oh boy.

"O-Oh! C-Captain!" Matsumoto laughed nervously, wondering if he found the paperwork she hid this time. "Whats wrong?"

Said Captain gave her an icy glare which darkened as he thrust an item he was holding on to her lap. "What is the meaning of this!?" He hissed.

Matsumoto looked down only to flinch at the sight. A sake bottle. HER sake bottle. "U-um, I-I never saw that in my life," she lied. Maybe if she gave him her most innocent look he'll believe her.

"THE HEAD CAPTAIN FOUND IT IN MY DESK! WHO ELSE GOES THROUGH THERE, MATSUMOTO!?"

...Or not.

Matsumoto running out of options finally hung her head in defeat. "Alright, alright, I hid it there...I just didn't know where else to put it...Forgive me, Captain."

Captain Toshiro sighed, and even though he knew he was going to regret it later, decided to let it go. "I'll ignore it this once...Just NEVER do it again, understand?" He sternly looked at her as she shot up her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Of course Captain! I promise I'll never do it again!"

"Sure you won't," He muttered dubiously before sighing, "Alright, you may go."

Matsumoto gladly got up to leave, obviously already having other plans of who-knows-what now that she avoided trouble with her Captain.

"Wait Matsumoto...where's the paper you were supposed to give in?" Captain Toshiro suddenly asked, making the woman freeze in her tracks.

"Its...err...um...already given in?" She replied uncertainly.

Maybe her back was to him, but she could still feel the air suddenly grow frigid. A moment of silence echoed heavily on them both as the poor woman gulped in fear.

 _He's definitely mad now! I've gotta go while I still can!_ Matsumoto thought frantically. And she did, because as soon as she heard a growl, she flew out the room without another word leaving the already once again angered Captain behind.

"MATSUMOTO! GET BACK HERE!" His yelling echoed around the walls as he quickly chased after her. Both of them whizzed past other people, but no one paid no heed to their comical commotion due to its regular occurrence. Chatter was heard here and there, like nothing was wrong in the world. Just a normal hectic day in Soul Society.

...

 _Somewhere else:_

"Hey, Naruto! Wake up!" A pink haired female looked down at a figure sleeping noisily on the floor.

"Um...naruto?" She gently shook the boys sleeping form but he only responded with a snore.

She started to get impatient about to smack him upside the head, when he muttered something that made her freeze.

"Mmm...Sakura...right there...right there..." The sleeping boy trailed off with a dreamy grin plastered on his face. Said girl, now known as Sakura, turned beet red before quickly losing it.

"NARUTOOO! YOU DAMN IDIOT!" She snarled before quickly throwing her fist at the boys head. The once sleeping boy, now shot up startled, only to connect with a hit to the face.

"Gah!" He flew back into the wall with a thud. He jumped up with a glare, his wide blue eyes meeting Sakura's furious emerald ones.

"What the hell was that for, Sakura!?" He growled out.

"YA WANT ME TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER ONE, YOU IDIOT!?"

Said idiot shrunk back at her outburst. "N-no! I-I'm sorry!" His hands flailed wildly in an attempt to protect himself from the raging girl. Sakura was about ready to punch him again but suddenly, the door flew open making both of them stop in their tracks. Their attention changed to surprise as a black spiky haired boy stared at them blankly.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura squeaked a slight blush coating her cheeks.

"Oi, teme! You're here too!?" Naruto gaped.

The 'teme' rolled his eyes at Naruto's' idiocy. "Of course I am, dobe. Don't tell me you forgot."

Naruto cocked his head to the side while Sakura facepalmed.

"About the mission we have today!"

Naruto blankly stared at them both for a few moments. _Mission? What mission do we-_ His thoughts were cut off as his eyes lit up.

"Oooh! You mean the secret top mission Granny Tsunade assigned to us?"

"Yes, Naruto, that mission," Sakura said with a sigh.

"I still wonder how you're a jounin." Sasuke facepalmed.

That immediately angered Naruto as he flared up towards the Uchiha. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN, TEME? I'LL CRUSH YOU TO PIECES, BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura tensed, already sensing the tension growing between the two. "Naruto," She called out to him in a warning tone. "Stop being an idiot."

"B-BUT HE STARTED IT!" Naruto sputtered.

She gave him a harsh look that immediately shut him up. He 'humphed' before turning away in mumbles as Sasuke slightly smirked.

"Hurry up Naruto or we'll leave you behind," was all he said before leaving the room. Naruto yelled a few insults towards the retreating Uchiha, while Sakura groaned.

 _Even after the war, they'll never change,_ she thought. But then she paused. A small smile made its way to her lips. _And I guess...I wouldn't have it any other way. Just like old times._

"Um, Sakura?" A hand waved in front of her face, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Ya mind? I'm trying to change." Naruto looked at her with a nervous laugh. She gave him an abrupt 'Oh' before quickly walking out, blushing.

"Just don't take so long!" She called out over her shoulder and then shut the door behind her. She heard a muffled reply and turned around, only to meet with Sasuke once again. His dark eyes bore into her startled ones.

"O-Oh Sasuke, you're still waiting," She managed to say.

 _Even after the war...my feelings don't change either._

"I have to wait for the loser," He shrugged.

"I HEARD THAT YA KNOW!" A angered Naruto yelled behind his closed door. Sasuke smirked once again and Sakura smiled leaning against the wall next to Sasuke.

"Heh, ya me too," She chuckled and closed her eyes in contentment. Unaware of the Uchiha now gazing at her face, she went deep into her thoughts, one final statement sticking to her.

 _Heh...We'll never change...forever._

 ** _Little did she know...their story was just beginning..._**

 _..._

\- Alright! Yup, I know xD. Its a rather short and beginning introduction but I can't have action starting right at the beginning. Right? Ne? *hangs head in shame* Well, at least tell me that in a review...? This is a prologue! So just bear with me until the action starts next chapter! Promise! They'll meet then! Anyways...

What was this secret mission that Tsunade was assigning them? Are things really not going to change or is Sakura wrong? Are things going to go downhill? Is my icecream going to melt?

REVIEW, FOLLOW/FAV TO FIND OUT!

Sophia


End file.
